Head Boy and Head Girl
by The10thWeasley
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. Will love blossom? Draco/Hermione. One-Shot. Anything you recognize belongs to Jo Rowling! Read! Review! Enjoy! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_'Why isn't my ruddy letter here yet?' _Hermione thought. Not that she was bragging or anything but, she was the brightest witch of her age. How could they not pick her for Head Girl? At that moment, she heard the faint tapping of an owl on her window. She jumped off her bed and ran to her window. She eagerly took the unusually heavy envelope from the owl and tore it open. Something heavy fell on her desk. She read, _Congratulations ... Please be reminded of your Head Girl duties... Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall. _Yes! She was Head Girl! Now, who was Head Boy?

*Tap Tap Tap* Draco looked up. He was sitting on his bed in Malfoy Manor. Now that Lucius was in Azkaban, Draco and Narcissa were free. Aunt Bellatrix was dead. Andromeda and Narcissa had made up. Draco often looked after Teddy. He loved the way his hair turned from blue to platinum blonde every time Draco picked him up.

He got up and untied the unusually heavy letter. A badge fell out onto his desk. It had the Hogwarts Crest and read _Head Boy_. He read the letter, _Congratulations ... Please be reminded of your Head Boy duties... Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall. _Who could Head Girl be?

Hermione was walking towards the Heads Compartment on the Hogwarts Express, minding her own business when she collided into someone a lot bigger and taller than her. Unfortunately, she held on to the first thing she saw which happened to be the stomach of the boy she collided with, which happened to be very toned by the way."Oh. I'm sorry." Hermione began. Then she looked up. It was that git Malfoy. She quickly let go and said, "Malfoy! Watch where you're going!" "Me? You're the one who can't keep your hands off me." He replied. "Oh shut up." She retorted. "By the way, the Heads Compartment is this way." He said, pointing towards the opposite way of which Hermione was coming. "How would you know where the Heads Compartment is?" She asked, dreading the answer. He flashed a Head Boy badge while grinning. He started walking the other way. When he realized she wasn't following, he asked, "Aren't you coming?" "I guess so." She responded.

They made their way to the compartment to find a note on the seat. Hermione picked it up and began reading. Draco began to read over her shoulder. She finished first and looked up, realizing how close they were. He finished soon after and looked at her. Draco actually thought that she was going to kiss him! Hermione cleared her throat and they backed away.

They reached Hogwarts and were shown their dormitory. It had 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a common room, and a kitchen fully equipped with whatever they might need. Months went by and Draco and Hermione had some small conversations here and there. It was now around Christmas time and Draco had fallen asleep on the couch while reading.

Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes, looking at her muggle alarm clock. 2:00 a.m. She walked down the stairs, careful not to wake Draco. She walked into the kitchen to make chocolate milk. She looked over in the direction of the couch and saw Draco beginning to wake up. She remembered how he loved chocolate milk and decided to make two mugs instead of one.

Draco opened his eyes and saw Granger bustling around in the kitchen. He checked the big clock that hung in their common room. 2:00 a.m. She was wearing purple plaid pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt. Her long hair cascaded down her back all over the place. He had to admit, she was beautiful. He noticed two mugs and chocolate powder on the counter. He quietly got up from the couch and went to stand behind her. She turned around and, without thinking of anything to do, Draco kissed her. She didn't protest, either. He placed his hands on either side of her face and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his midsection. Draco started walking until Hermione's back was pressed up against the island in the kitchen.

They reluctantly came up for air after about a minute of kissing. Hermione handed him the mug of milk on the counter and took one for herself, "Cheers" she said, clinking her mug against his. He smiled and kissed her forehead.


End file.
